


Swearing is Good for the Soul

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Cas has a bad habit of swearing but it leads to the love of his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a goofy little thing I wrote from a prompt

Castiel Novak was known far and wide as a guy with a colorful vocabulary. By the time he reached his senior year in high school he had a real reputation for his love of swearing. There wasn’t a single situation that he couldn’t handle with a string of very colorful curse words.  He was a brilliant student and that is basically the only thing that kept him out of constant detention for his language. The administration and teachers all knew he was on the fast track to a full scholarship to an Ivy League college.

This in spite of his swearing but also his rather unique style of dress. Cas preferred old rock band T shirts, skin tight button fly jeans with holes in them and combat boots. His hair color changed weekly, usually something purple or green. He had many piercings, in his lip, his eyebrow and his nipples. There was great speculation about whether or not there was something in his dick. No one knew because no one had ever gotten past first base with the guy.

Sure Cas had made out a little with various people at parties when he was drunk, both male and female. But it never went any further and a rumor was going around that he was asexual. If he ever heard it, he never let on.

The swearing drove his mother nuts. She was a seamstress who worked out of their home. Cas’ father was long since gone, having gone out for milk and never bothering to come back. However, since Cas was nearing graduation and his eighteenth birthday, she had given up on trying to curb his mouth. He could usually talk rings around her in his explanations of why swearing was good for you anyway.

 

 

One afternoon after school, Cas hoofed it up to his room to watch some gay porn. He was a little addicted to gay porn but he didn’t see the harm. He sat up his laptop on his bed, had lube and tissues at the ready and fired the laptop up. He found a porn video that looked pretty tasty and settled back to watch. He had just gotten to the good part and his WiFi started to glitch. He paused the video, reconnected to the internet, refreshed to page and in short, did anything and everything he could think of to fix the problem.

At last, in total frustration, he slapped his hands on his thighs and yelled, “FUCK ME!” at the top of his lungs.

Then there came a clear, deep male voice from downstairs, “I’ll get to you a little later, I’m kinda busy right now.”

Cas froze.

Then he rushed out of his room and bounded down the stairs. In the living room, he came face to face with the most amazing-looking man he’d ever seen, sitting on the couch and smiling at him. He had one leg crossed over the other and his arms stretched out on either side of him along the back of the couch. Cas felt himself blushing.

He grinned at Cas and said, “You ask me this in front of your mother, dude?” And he smirked.

Then his mother said, “This is a customer, Cas. He came for some costumes for the children he teaches who are going to be in a play. Now apologize.”

Cas opened his mouth to stutter out an apology when the guy said, “No need for an apology. I think it was cute,” And then he winked at Cas.

Cas managed to stutter out, “You… you’re a teacher?”

The gorgeous guy said, “Yeah, my first year teaching first graders. I’m Dean, by the way. Dean Winchester.”

Cas smiled and said, “Uh, Cas Novak. Pleased to meet you.”

Dean grinned again He took Cas’ hand and held it. Cas looked from their hands up to Dean’s incredibly green eyes and he was just gone.

Cas walked Dean to the door when he was leaving. They lingered in the doorway, Cas wanting to kiss Dean so badly he bit his lip until it bled.

Finally, Dean said, “I’ll see you when I come back to pick up the costumes?”

Cas nodded.  And then he was gone.

 

Cas worried his mother sick about finishing the costumes. Finally, about a week later, they were all done. Dean was coming to pick them up this Saturday. Cas was antsy as hell. When Saturday was at last here. Cas dressed carefully, He wanted to look his usual punk self but perfect. He waited patiently for the hour to arrive.

 

Dean knocked on the door and Cas ran to answer it. When he opened it, he immediately felt shy. Dean grinned at him and touched his cheek. “How’ya doin’ today, sweetheart?”

Cas blushed and answered, “Better, now that you’re here.”

Dean flashed a smile that lit up the world.

Cas helped Dean carry the costumes to his car. They stood, Dean leaning against the fender and Cas between his legs. They kissed their first kiss and it was magical.

Dean asked quietly, “Cas, how old are you?”

Defiantly, Cas answered, “I’ll be eighteen two weeks from today.”

Dean smiled. “In that case, I’ll be here to pick you up at seven in exactly two weeks from today. Give me your number so we can text in the meantime.”

Cas put his number into Dean’s phone, and Dean immediately sent him a text that just said, ‘thanks’ so he would have Dean’s number, too.

He lightly brushed his lips against Cas’, got in his car and left.

 

They were the longest two weeks of Cas’ life.

 

 

Five years later, Cas was running to the crowd of family and friends, clutching his diploma in his hand, searching the faces. When he saw his husband, he ran to him and threw his arms around Dean.

  
Dean kissed him. “I’m so proud of you baby. Do you want to go out and celebrate?”

Cas laughed. “Hell no! I want you to fucking take me home and fuck me into the mattress.”

 


End file.
